


A Mere Wish

by Rebecca_AMGG



Series: The Heroes Wishes [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), LotR but with Sky and Hylia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca_AMGG/pseuds/Rebecca_AMGG
Summary: At the end of the Linked Universe adventure, Hylia grants all the heroes one wish. Sky has no need for jewels or riches or any generic earthly good that the normal Hylian would want. He wants something better.
Series: The Heroes Wishes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764451
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	A Mere Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Sky's wish from my story 'Go Home'!! I always pictured Sky as the most romantic and poetic one of the nine, with time just behind him. So, of course, I had to do Galadriel's gift to Gimli from LotR with Sky and Hylia.
> 
> Here's the original scene! >> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9FdKBVpkec (it's 0:57-1:25 and 3:23-3:48) I recommend watching it, even if you've never seen LotR, it's just so good.

After the final blow was dealt. The Heroes gazed as a golden light illuminated the former battlefield. 

They all immediately knew who it was. _Hylia...  
_

_  
"Heroes of old and heroes of new, you have dealt with this great evil well. By the power of the golden three and I, each of you shall have one desire met." _

Sky's breath caught in his throat. He had always been the more religious one of the group, the opposite of Time and Legend who outright admitted their dislike for the goddess. But none of them no matter how devout they were, could not resist the call to land on one knee in her presence.

  
" _Chosen hero of the Sky, I sense guilt plaguing you as Demise's malice does the land, what desire will you fulfill."_

Sky spoke, "I wish to end this cycle that is my doing. I want the curse lifted." 

_"My child... This wretched curse is nothing of your doing. It is a byproduct of my mistakes. I can only plead for your forgiveness, for this curse is bound to the land and the triforce. As long as there is hate the curse remains. It is out of my power."_

"I see... Then I have nothing to ask. To gaze upon the beauty of Lady Hylia is grand enough. For you are more fair than all the jewels beneath the surface. Just as you are in your mortal form."   
  
she smiles. _"very well then, hero..."_  
  
"Actually..." he hesitates. "There is one thing..."

* * *

The heroes finally finished their wishes and Hylia vanished in a burst of light. Sky hadn't expected to be able to see all of them again, courtesy of Wild's wish. The portals to each of their respected Hyrules loomed behind them in the back of the field, several yards away.   
  
"Let's get going shall we?" Said Time, ready to get back to his wife and home. And so they started the short trek.  
  
They walked in silence as Sky spoke, "Though I have been cut and sliced by bokoblins and moblins throughout this entire journey, I have taken my worst wound at this parting. But it is not a deep wound, for I shall see her again in my love, Zelda, and it is not my last look upon that which is fairest as long as she is with me. Therefore I will call nothing fair lest it be her gift to me."  
  
"What was it?" Wind asked curiously.  
  
"I asked her for one hair from upon her golden head... _She gave me three._ "   
  



End file.
